Family and Other Things
by Wrenn8811
Summary: Little Hoshi and Malcolm Fluff for all you MH shippers, with family thrown in to add to the difficulty
1. The Invitation

Hoshi looked forward to seeing her family again, she had invited Doctor Flox and Travis Mayweather to come and meet her family.

"At the banquet there will be lion dancers and lots of different foods," Hoshi gushed to her friends over dinner. A movement caught the corner of her eye, she turned and saw Lt Reed drop his eyes back to the PADD in his hand.

Hoshi eyed the Lieutenant carefully for a moment, Travis followed Hoshi's line of sight to see what she was looking at so carefully.

"I heard that Lieutenant Reed is going to a weapon's seminar, and he isn't planning on seeing his family at all." Travis reported.

The Doctor sighed; he had gotten to know the reserved officer from all the times Malcolm had ended up in sickbay, and he felt sorry that Lt Reed did not get along with his family.

Hoshi eyed Malcolm until his eyes rose to meet hers '_He has the most amazing eyes, like the Atlantic Ocean they change from moment to moment_'. Hoshi recalled how when she had first been introduced to Lieutenant Malcolm Reed he had struck her as cold, dictatorial even mean especially when he had made her learn how to handle a phase pistol, but it was during her self defence classes that she had come to see the man underneath the taciturn façade.

The man who cared deeply about the people he served with, his dry sometimes self-deprecating humour. A man to who honour, loyalty and chivalry were a way of life not just words.

Hoshi made up her mind and rose from the table to do something that three years earlier would have frozen her with indecision. Sitting down across from Malcolm, Hoshi waited patiently for him to look up from his PADD. She knew from experience that if he was involved in a weapons reconfiguration it would take some time to catch his attention.

Malcolm stared intently at the PADD in his hand, he knew Hoshi was sitting down across from him. Ever since they had managed to rescue her from the Xindi, Malcolm found he seemed to know where Hoshi was every moment of every day. He allowed the scent that was uniquely Hoshi to wash over him, Malcolm found muscles loosening that he did not even realize were tight. He always felt better when she was around the world seemed to be a warmer, friendlier place.

With a sigh Malcolm placed the PADD down on the table, "Good Evening Hoshi, what can I do for you?" _I sound like an absolutely poncy git_ Malcolm always found himself being incredibly formal with Hoshi, well except for the time they both were plastered with sake.

Hoshi's smile broke across her face, "I want you to come home with me." She burst out laughing at the look of absolute shock that covered Malcolm's face.

"Wha, Where, Why" Malcolm sputtered, of all the things in the universe he never expected Hoshi to extend such an invitation, he didn't know what to say. Taking a deep breath he started again, "Thank you for such a thoughtful invitation Hoshi, however I am afraid I must decline as I have a previous commitment at a weapons seminar."

Hoshi waved her hand, "I know about the seminar it's not until the following week and I'll make sure your there in plenty of time." Catching sight of the chronometer on the wall, Hoshi rose, "I have to run, I'll see you at the shuttle at 17:00 hours." With that Hoshi hurried from the mess, leaving Malcolm doing his best imitation of a beached fish.


	2. The Arrival

"I am a competent armoury officer, I have served Starfleet in an exemplary fashion for over 15 years, I can do this." Malcolm let out a sigh as he stared at his closet; he took a quick glance at the clock on his desk, 16:45 he only had 15 minutes to meet Hoshi at the shuttle. "AAARGH"

Thankfully his door chime rang breaking him out of his agony of indecision. Muttering to himself Malcolm went to answer the door. Travis stood on the other side with a duffle at his feet, "Ready to go meet Hoshi's family Malcolm? I've never seen a Lion Dance, not enough room on a transport; have you ever seen one Malcolm? Hoshi told me you were coming with us and I figured she probably forgot to tell you where we are going, am I right?" Travis managed to get all his questions out in one breath, he was so excited to going he was practically vibrating.

"Us?" Malcolm replied weakly at this barrage of questions.

Travis noticed the mostly empty duffle sitting on the floor beside Malcolm's closet, "you haven't finished packing yet? Hoo Boy, we only have 10 minutes before we have to meet Hoshi and the Doc at the station." Travis quickly started to pull stuff out of Malcolm's closet, things that he knew Hoshi liked to see the armoury officer in. Looking over at his friend who stood in the middle of the room Travis realized that Malcolm was formulating his excuse not to go. "Did you back that cologne your sister sent you?" he asked, seeming to look at a shirt hanging in the back of Malcolm's closet, Travis called out "Cause you know Hoshi likes that one on you."

Hoshi stared at the communications panel, it hadn't been hard to tell her parents that she was bringing Travis and Dr. Pholx home, so why was she so scared to tell them about Malcolm. "Because you don't want a repeat of Jimmy Malone that's why" Hoshi said aloud.

Taking a deep breath Hoshi keyed in the codes, praying that her family wasn't home. Suddenly Hoshi's Mother Dashiki answered the vid com, "Hoshi" she cried in delight, taking in the apprehensive look on her daughter's face, "Oh Hoshi, your leave is cancelled and you can't come home."

As her Mother's face started to crumple, Hoshi hastened to reassure her, "No, Mom, I'm still coming home. It's just that, well," biting her lip, Hoshi finished in one breath, "I invited Malcolm to come home with me, he isn't going to visit his family and I thing he needs a family right now.

Dashiki smiled gently, "of course your friend Malcolm is most welcome my Daughter. You will be arriving tonight at 7:30?"

After confirming their arrival time Hoshi signed off.

"Hoshi hasn't spoken so fast since that time she asked permission for Jimmy Malone to take her to the prom." Hoshi's father Agama, circled his wife's waist in a hug. "So do you think it would be fair to sick Ama on this Malcolm, just so we can see what he's made of?"

Dashki laughed gaily and returned her husbands hug, she wondered though what this Malcolm Reed was really like.

As the shuttle took off towards Seattle, Washington with the four friends aboard, Hoshi outlined what events her friends could expect. Malcolm sat quietly and studied Hoshi, really looked at her, something he hadn't had a chance to do since they had docked for repairs. There was almost a manic quality to her, Hoshi's eyes glittered and there were spots of heightened colour on her pale face. Listening to the tone of Hoshi's voice rather than the words, Malcolm realized that Hoshi was afraid.

A burst of insight rolled over Malcolm, Hoshi had more than just her friends' loneliness in mind when she had extended the invitations. Malcolm Hoshi was hoping that Travis, Dr Phlox and he would be able to run interference between her and her family. Malcolm surmised that by throwing her friends into the centre of the Sato family reunion Hoshi would be able to dodge any unwanted questions.

As soon as the four Starfleet officers stepped off the landing pad they were engulfed in hugs from everyone present. They received hugs and kisses from the women and handshakes and backslaps from the men.

"Mom, Dad, Oh it's so good to see you" Hoshi hugged her parents hard, she untangled herself from the hug. "Mom, Dad, everyone these are my friends for enterprise Helmsman Travis Merryweather, Dr Phlox and Armoury Officer Lt Malcolm Reed."

Somewhere in the group a voice called out, "Jimmy Malone", Hoshi blushed furiously _I will not kill my family, oh no, Travis is going to want the story out of me_

A loud cough from the rear of the group broke into Hoshi's homicidal thoughts, the family parted to reveal an old Japanese woman dressed in a beautifully embroidered robe.

Hoshi bowed low, waiting until the old woman touched the crown of her head before speaking formally in Japanese, "Ama my heart is lightened with joy to see you."

"Bah, you are an ungrateful girl running off to the stars and leaving behind broken hearts." The love in Hoshi's grandmothers voice belied her words, "Come child greet me properly." Hoshi gracefully rose to her feet and hugged her grandmother with tears in her eyes, "Ama I have missed your wisdom" Hoshi whispered.

"Enough child, introduce me to all your handsome men," looking over at the men, Ama realized that the grey eyed one's attention had never left Hoshi for a moment. "I especially like the look of the storm eyed one"

Hoshi called the men over, "I would like to introduce my grandmother, Ama this is Travis Merryweather, the Helmsman for Enterprise."

Travis bowed as he had seen Hoshi do, this tiny woman reminded him of his own grandmother. _I wonder if she gives Hoshi as much grief as my Gams does to me_

Still speaking in Japanese, Ama said "Look at the size of that boy's shoulders, I wonder if he is that big all over?" at Hoshi's gasp, her Ama smacked her on the arm. "I may be an old woman to you but I still have a heart beat."

"I am extremely pleasured to meet you," Dr Phlox reached over and grasped Ama's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, causing Ama to giggle like a school girl, Dr Phlox felt very pleased with himself this was the first time he had been able to use this earth custom shown to him by the ships engineer.

Finally Hoshi turned to introduce Malcolm, "Ama this is.."

"I know who this is, he is the one you are always writing home about." Ama interrupted.

Thank goodness Malcolm doesn't speak Japanese, I would be absolutely mortified if he knew how many times he shows up in my letters home

Bowing Malcolm said in flawless Japanese, "It is my honour to meet the grandmother of my honourable friend Hoshi Sato," raising his face enough Malcolm threw a wink at Ama, "now I know where she gets her courage and attitude."

Laughing Ama placed her hand on the crook of Malcolm's elbow and led him toward the ground cars that would take the party to the Sato family compound.

Hoshi stared in shock at the retreating backs of her friend and her grandmother, who were chatting, _Malcolm chatting_, like old friends.

"Hoshi, you never told us that Lt Reed spoke Japanese" her father exclaimed, Hoshi did not answer him only continued to stare in shock.


	3. The Plan

Please Review feedback is always welcome.

Malcolm knew that he was socially inept so he found it surprising that he felt comfortable talking to Hoshi's family, "I must admit Ama that I usually don't fit into these type of social situations, you are making it very easy for me to fit in." Malcolm wasn't sure where the admission had come from, he thought it might have something to do with the punch that Clayton, one of Hoshi's brothers kept pouring for him.

Ama looked out over the gathering of people, everyone laughing, dancing or simply talking, everyone seemed to have found a partner. Travis was speaking with Hoshi's sister, Iona, who for many years was the cover model for RevelMac cosmetics. Dr. Phlox was in an animated discussion with Hoshi's cousin Gerald, a botanist, over which earth plants were really medicinal and which was simply folklore.

Without so much as a warning Ama asked, "So when are you going to take Hoshi to your bed?"

Malcolm choked on his drink, thankful he hadn't spewed it across the table _Did she just say what I though she said, she can't know about my dreams. Hoshi naked, her silken skin sliding across mine, the taste of her as she, don't go there or you'll really be in a fix Dead puppies, Suliban, torpedoes, no not torpedoes, Xindi_ Malcolm thought sternly to himself as he felt the blood rush south.

"Madame?" Malcolm asked after he got his voice and body back under his control.

"I know your not gay young man, I've seen how you watch Hoshi, when you think no one will notice." Ama's voice softened, "You tense up just like my Alfred did every time another man approaches. You are both very lonely, you Malcolm hide behind that brusque exterior to keep people away. My beautiful Star, she becomes everyone's friend, never letting anyone in. Except maybe you Malcolm Reed, I think you could find the fire in our Star." Ama smiled, "Now go and ask her to dance." She commanded.

Malcolm was across the room before he even realized that he was obeying her order, he found himself standing on the edge of the dance floor. Malcolm watched as Hoshi glided past in the arms of a tall blonde man.

Malcolm watched as the material of Hoshi's dress clung to her long legs outlining their delicious length, her breasts filled out the top of her bodice seeming about to spill over without ever quite doing so. Without conscious thought Malcolm moved to intercept the dancing couple.

_He moves like one of those panthers, all sleek and muscle moving with purpose _Hoshi thought as she watched Malcolm cross the floor. Malcolm's cultured tones caressed her nerve endings, causing a tingle in her centre.

"May I cut in," without waiting for an answer Malcolm deftly disengaged Hoshi's hand from that of her cousin and spun her into his arms. Malcolm's breath hissed as her breast brushed against his chest, thoughts of what he could do to those breasts again flooded his mind.

A Strauss waltz started to play, unconsciously the two dancers placed themselves in the proper form for a classical waltz. Without breaking eye contact they started to move around the dance floor.

Even with inches between their bodies, both were struck by the sensuality and beauty of the other. This dance was more intimate, more promising than any grinding of bodies on a dance floor that they had experienced.

Hoshi felt as if she were standing on the hull of the Enterprise, there was nothing anchoring her but Malcolm's hand in hers and his eyes that were darkening to a deep azure blue.

Their breathing came into synch with the others, even as their steps were, their heartbeats moved into synch.

Other couples left the floor, feeling as if they were intruding on some sacred ritual, something that they were not a part of.

There were only two couples left on the floor, their grace and beauty moving some women to tears as they watched, Travis murmured, "That is love brought to life"

The song came to an end, Hoshi and Malcolm stopped at the edge of the dance floor, "Hoshi", "Malcolm" was whispered. Leaning toward each other their breath mingling, they were suddenly interrupted by a loud whooping.

Malcolm dropped Hoshi's hands and stepped back, brought back to the present, Hoshi missed the sudden stiffening of Malcolm's body as she was to busy laughing and clapping. Malcolm finally noticed what had everyone excited, Hoshi's father was dipping his wife and kissing her at the same time.

Hoshi glanced back over her shoulder at Malcolm, happiness and laughter sparkling in her eyes over her parents' antics. Her breath stilled at the love and desire shining in his before the shutters came down.

Smiling softly Hoshi placed her arm through Malcolm's to lead him back to her Ama's table _I know you almost kissed me Malcolm Reed, and I saw that look in your eyes. You are mine_ Hoshi thought.

The days passed swiftly at the compound, Malcolm found himself watching Hoshi more and more. He dreamt about the almost kiss on the dance floor, only in his dreams he actually kissed Hoshi and they came back to his room and made love, to many times to count.

Malcolm came to realize that Hoshi had somehow wiggled her way into his life, into his heart. He remembered the nights she cajoled him into attending movie night, always with the promise 'there will be explosions'. How they discussed books, classical literature vs pop literature when they were stuck on the catwalk. How Hoshi always waited for him to explain his opinions before agreeing or disagreeing. Malcolm always admired the way that Hoshi had never really been afraid of him, how she teased him and made him feel a part of something bigger.

Malcolm shook himself out of his reverie, he had to finish packing he was catching the shuttle tonight to Edinburgh for the weapons seminar, he found for the first time wishing he wasn't scheduled to speak and that he could just stay at the compound. Malcolm probed at the feeling, checking to make sure that it was actually real. For the second time in his life Malcolm actually felt like he belonged, he was welcomed and loved. With a smile Malcolm resumed packing, _I am going to have to speak to Hoshi_

Hoshi watched as her sisters tried on another outfit, her mind kept going back to the "NIGHT" as she had termed it in her mind. The night she had decided that come hell or high water, or Starfleet fraternization rules, she was going to have Malcolm Reed as her own.

"Hoshi, Hoshi, great she's off in Malcolm land again." Iona laughingly called out to Cassandra their other sister. "Hoshi, Malcolm just walked through the door nude"

Hoshi spun around to face the door with a smile breaking out across her face, as she realized what Iona had said she blushed.

Cassandra called from the fitting room, "Iona that was mean, funny but mean. I am not going to help you if Hoshi puts honey in your shampoo again." Coming out of the changing room she looked at her sisters who were glaring at each other across a rack of clothes.

"C'mon you two, lets get something to eat and plan operation Malcolm." Grabbing her sisters hands Cassandra pulled them out of the shop, ignoring Hoshi's pleas that there really was nothing between her and Malcolm, and Iona's Oh Yeah and is that why you call out his name in the shower?

As the waiter cleaned up the remains of the meal he felt almost sorry for the guy named Malcolm, he did not stand a chance, but damn it was a good way to go, grinning the waiter returned to the back of the restaurant to inform the rest of the wait staff the outcome of the meal.

"So is Saluea able to help?" Cassandra asked practically bouncing as she waited for Hoshi to get off her phone.

"One double suite coming up with, a water break in bedroom b, and one undeniably horrendous couch." Hoshi replied with a grin, a look of horror crossed her face. "What am I going to wear?" she wailed.

"Leave that to me." Iona flipped out her phone, "Pierre, I have an emergency, shuttle leaving tonight at 7:00, …. Uh huh Hoshi, …..alright we'll be there." C'mon sis, I got it all straight." Iona led the women away, resembling a general leading her troops.


	4. The Journal Entry

May 10th

Journal Entry of Serena Ali

I saw the cutest couple today on the shuttle over from America, I first noticed them in the lounge.

I saw the young man first, he has black hair and fair skin with the most interesting eyes, and they were grey then blue then a mix of both, the colour could not be pinned down. He was always watching everything around him, even when he was reading the paper.

He is security; I would eat my journal if I were wrong, and takes one to know one I guess. The training never dies or fades no matter how old you get. Even with his training I could tell he was taken completely by surprise when the young Asian woman came into the lounge.

I can understand why he was speechless, even as a woman I could appreciate the sensual beauty as she crossed the lounge to where he was sitting. She dropped a quick kiss on his cheek as she sat down; the look of utter astonishment was very entertaining. The young woman started laughing as she took in the expression on his face.

Though I could not hear what was being said, I could extrapolate the conversation from their body language, he was shocked at her appearance and her being there. The young woman was apparently joining him on some sort of excursion, which obviously had not originally included her.

The young mans body language said that there was nothing more in the world he wanted, but the look on his face stated otherwise.

I must admit it was very rude of me to move closer, under the guise of getting a drink of water. I sat near enough to hear most of what they were saying but not close enough to arouse too much suspicion. The young man did check me out, but who is going to suspect a little old Balinese woman? Hmmmmm

The young woman's name is Hochee (spelling I am not sure about), the man's turned out to be Malcolm Reed. Actually I think the whole complex now knows that is his name and that Hochee also thinks he is at times a conceited ass.

I did have a small chuckle over that one, definitely not a good ploy, Malcolm had accused Hochee of only going to the conference because he was going. I silently clapped when Hochee coolly informed him that she was an expert in her own field and that she had also been asked to speak.

Malcolm spent quite sometime apologizing, he finally won the young lady over by complimenting her on her appearance, well at least the young lady took it as a compliment. I am not sure exactly though where the phrasing, "You cleaned up really nice" would be considered a compliment. Though the young man, Malcolm, did blush most charmingly at his faux pas.

I noticed them again on the flight over, the young woman was complaining of how this "Pierre" was an absolute fiend, and she didn't know what her sister saw in him. She appeared to be having some difficulty with her foot wear, which I must admit, caused me to wince in sympathy, even though they were beautiful works of art.

The next time I glanced over, Malcolm had her feet in his lap and he was massaging them, with the utmost look of concentration on his face. As if he was imprinting this moment in his memory, almost as if somebody would come along and chase him away from giving his young lady this small pleasure.

The rest of the trip was quiet, though I did notice that the young couple seemed to have heightened colour when they disembarked. I do so hope they were off to celebrate their union.

I must say I do hope Archie comes home soon, I just may have to start without him.


	5. The Belleweather

They got off the shuttle to a stinging cold rain, Malcolm threw his leather jacket over Hoshi's head in order to keep her dry as they ran for the taxi's lined up at the curb.

"The Belleweather, please" Hoshi requested of their driver as they jumped into the taxi. Throwing her a look, Malcolm asked, "the Belleweather?"

"MmmHmm, friends of mine own it, I know you were booked at that other one, but the Belleweather is much nicer." Hoshi leaned back, resting her head on Malcolm shoulder. She could feel him relax automatically as his arm came around her.

"Nicer, The George is one of the finest hotels Britain has to offer you know." Malcolm replied, "How did you know where I was planning on staying."

_Huh, Malcolm is almost as good at that eyebrow thing as T'Pol, it sure does make him look sexy_ "Hmm, Oh I am not the communications officer for nothing you know. Oh, in our rush to leave I forgot to tell you." Hoshi sat up, hearing Malcolm's muttered, our argument for you to leave you mean.

"Captain Archer put me in for a promotion, I am now officially Lieutenant Hoshi Sato, Communications Officer." Hoshi's proud smile faded as Malcolm failed to congratulate her, opening her mouth to demand a response, her "Malcolm" was cut off mid word as she found herself being kissed senseless.

Malcolm's mouth devoured hers; he drank from her mouth as if she was the only drink within miles. Hoshi traced his lips with her tongue, bringing a groan of need from Malcolm. Her tongue tangled with his for dominion, Malcolm slid his hands under Hoshi's butt in order to lift her into his lap. Hoshi's skirt was to tight for her to straddle Malcolm's lap so she found herself sitting sideways, she could feel evidence of his desire pressing into her thigh. Hoshi giggled as the thought of _Malcolm definitely doesn't have to worry about being naked in the boys room_

Somehow without her noticing Malcolm had gotten all the buttons undone on her jacket, leaving her with a thin camisole only. Malcolm eased back from the kiss, running his fingers down Hoshi's throat, down between her breasts where her nipples hardened into aching points as he drew a line down to the waistband of her skirt. Leaning forward he flicked his tongue over one turgid nipple, the feeling of his hot tongue threw the cool silk sent a jolt of desire straight to Hoshi's centre. Her moan of pleasure caused Malcolm to harden like he never had before, he ached, and he needed to bury himself within her.

The taxi driver, coughed into the mike, "Folks we'll be at your destination in two minutes"

Malcolm raised his head and huffed out a laugh, he had totally forgotten where they were. "I have never made out in a ground car." Carefully he did up the buttons to Hoshi's jacket, "we'll continue this in a bit, alright luv"

Hoshi nodded trying to get her breathing under control, some time in their passionate embrace she had lost one of those dreadful shoes Pierre had foisted off on her.

A valet opened the door of the ground car and handed Hoshi out, Malcolm sucked in a breath at the sight. Still wearing his coat around her shoulders, it was long enough to cover her dress giving the illusion that it was the only thing she had on.

Malcolm had to take a moment to tamp down his desire, he knew it was against regulations to stay in the same suite as Hoshi, hell it was illegal on some planets to do to Hoshi what was in his mind, but to misquote a famous 20th century romantic lead "Frankly Starfleet I don't give a Damn!"


	6. Old Friends, New Enemies

As Hoshi checked them into the Bellwether she heard a woman's sultry voice call out "Malcolm".

Turning Hoshi saw a gorgeous tall statuesque red head throw her arms around Malcolm, the red head then preceded to kiss Malcolm senseless, Hoshi watched in shock as Malcolm returned the hug and the kiss with enthusiasm.

_That smug bastard no wonder he didn't want me coming with him. How dare he, that son of a bitch kissed me in the cab like there was no tomorrow and now he's trading tonsils with that, that_ Hoshi couldn't come up with a invective for the woman who had Malcolm laughing. Feeling slightly nauseous she turned back to the counter where her friend Tasha waited, "It seems I made an error, I will require another room."

Tasha hearing the pain in her friends voice came around the counter, "Don't worry Hoshi, we'll take care of everything." She walked Hoshi toward the bank of elevators that were discreetly hidden along one wall; Tasha placed a key card into Hoshi's unresponsive hand.

As the door of the elevators close Hoshi saw Malcolm throw back his head and laugh, Malcolm who never even cracked more than a small smile the whole time she had known him.

/"Ok Hosh, looks like you found yourself another one, I should have listened to Liz when she was trying to tell me about his love 'em and leave 'em reputation, But no I have to see something beyond that."/ Hoshi kept muttering to herself as she rode the elevator up to the top floor. /"Why in the hell did she have to be tall and built like she had torpedoes on her chest"/ Hoshi glanced down at her adequate but not elaborate chest//"Don't worry girls one day we'll find a man who adores you"/

Hoshi shook her head as she exited the elevator into a beautiful entrance way, which she didn't notice, determined to hang onto her anger instead of giving into the pain she was feeling as her heart broke Hoshi strode over to the liquor cabinet.

/"Let's see what have we got, hmm Wines California White, Bolivian Red, Champagne – nope don't want that- ahh here we go, what's this Andorian Ale, perfect goes with the mood, now to run a hot bubble bath."/

Stripping out of the clothes her sister and Pierre had put her in she kicked the skirt across the room, grabbing the bottle by the neck Hoshi crossed the sitting area into the bath room, _Huh, you could fit my whole cabin on enterprise in here _Hoshi thought as she turned on the water to fill the huge tub with hot water and without looking she grabbed a bottle of bath gel and poured it into the bath.

Malcolm was surprised and pleased to see his old mate from Starfleet Intelligence Billie Nichols striding across the Bellwether lobby. In her usual exuberant way she enveloped Malcolm in a hug, he knew she would not let go until he hugged her back so he returned the bone-crushing hug. Malcolm was taken by complete surprise when she initiated a tonsil-cleaning kiss; he managed to finally untangle himself from the hug to ask "What are you doing here?"

Billie grinned, "I threatened to light the old man's shorts on fire if he didn't let me attend so I could watch Judi's speech on weapons' and tactics'."

Malcolm laughed at the image Billie drew, he knew her well enough to know that she would have done something like that if she hadn't gotten her way. How she had managed to get away with the things she did Malcolm could never figure out, the stern faced admiral who headed up the SIC would never have taken anything like that from him.

With an arch look Billie asked, "So who is that mouth watering bit of a woman you came in with, who if I am not mistaken is wearing the jacket you once threatened to cut my hand off if I so much as touched it"

Malcolm threw back his head and laughed, "Back off KitKat," he laughingly warned, "that mouth watering woman is my friend Hoshi Sato"

"Hmm, judging by your tone of voice," Billie purred as she dropped her eyes to Malcolm's crotch, "and other things, cause I know damn well that aint for me, she's more than a friend Ice." Laughing Billie threw her arm around Malcolm's shoulder, "Alright I'll back off," her tone said for now, "C'mon have a drink with Judi and me."

Malcolm started to refuse, "If your worried about your friend I saw her get into the elevators a minute ago."

Malcolm felt a pang of regret, he wanted to introduce the woman he loved to his best mates, _Fuck, did I just, yeah I do love Hoshi, I am royally fucked_ Malcolm thought, and did what every man has done since the dawn of time when he realized he loved a woman, he ran.

Malcolm was so astounded by the revelation he did not even notice the arm that Billie had slung around his shoulders, something that normally pissed him off to no end. It was bad enough that most men were taller than he was but Malcolm really hated to have Billie rub in the fact that in heels she stood over six feet tall.

"I'd love to have drinks with you and Jude KitKat, lead on McDuff" Malcolm and Billie walked across the lobby and out the doors. Both blissfully unaware of the young woman who was crying her eyes out upstairs into her Andorian Ale and pineapple scented bubble bath.


	7. Making Friends

A/N: _Much thanks to those who reviewed._

_ExplodedPen Malcolm's angst is for you, Hoshi will prevail !_

character speaking aloud to themselves"/ _indicates internal thoughts_

Hoshi rolled over and opened her eyes to find a pair of gorgeous eyes looking at her. With a soft laugh she greeted her morning visitor, "Good Morning Lover" Hoshi leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, she received a soft mew and a head but in return.

As Hoshi reached over and scratched the large tabby ears, he started to purr and knead the blankets.

"How come human males couldn't be more like you, hmmm? You fell for Duchess and have never looked at another female since.

Hoshi continued to stroke the old tom until her bladder let itself be known in a rather insistent manner.

After finishing her morning absolutions, Hoshi wandered over to the family floor of the hotel with Lover at her heels. Duchess greeted Hoshi and Lover at the door with a lick and a soft woof. The Basset Hound led them through the foyer to the kitchen where Selea was sipping tea.

"Good Morning" Hoshi chirped as she poured herself a cuppa.

"You seem in awfully good spirits this morning for someone who was crying into their bubble bath last night." Selea noted wryly.

"Well you know how it is, find out sooner less hurt. It's not like he ever said anything, or I ever told him anything." Hoshi looked down at her tea, "we only necked a bit in the cab on the way over here. Malcolm and I have never been a 'couple', he never gave any indication he wanted as anything more than a friend." Hoshi grimaced, "I let my sisters convince me to come on this trip, I pushed myself on Malcolm at the airport. I fibbed and said that I had a presentation at the Uni."

Selea looked at her friend closely, she had known Hoshi for a long time, they had both been prodigies in their respective fields.

"Hoshi, I know and you know that you are lying to yourself. This is the first time since, Paul that you have even thought about a man in a romantic way. I know Paul is the reason you accepted that teaching position down in Brazil. I did not say anything at the time because you seemed so happy, but I thought Paul was an ass." Selea took a drink of her tea, "Who initiated the necking you or Malcolm?"

"Malcolm"

"How did you feel, toe curl or center of the sun?"

Hoshi couldn't lie to her friend taking a deep breath she answered, "Both" at Selea's hmm, Hoshi cried out "What"

"Nothing"

"No, I know you Selea, you have something thing to say, so say it."

"Hoshi I think you are lying to yourself, your scared of opening up your heart, your trying to put Malcolm back into that cupboard of, 'Friend who happens to be Male'. Only this time I don't think it's going to work." Selea held up a finger to forestall Hoshi's comment, "You never spoke about Paul the way you speak about Malcolm, I don't mean the "Oh he is so gorgeous and smart and funny" I mean, you talk about Malcolm the same way I speak about William. You don't even notice you do it, do you?"

Hoshi felt a blush creep up her face, Selea and William had been together since they were both fifteen, they were each others best friend, confidant and lover. They had a connection that there were no words to describe adequately.

"William and I almost got divorced four years ago," Selea dropped the bombshell into the middle of the table, without waiting for Hoshi to comment she continued. "Everyone seems to think that because we are so attuned to each other that we do not have any problems. We have to work at our relationship same as everyone else, but we became complacent and stopped listening to what the other person was trying to say. So a small problem became a huge mountain of difficulty." Taking a deep breath Selea continued, "It took a lot of courage for me to actually start to listen to what William was saying, and to not hear what I wanted because I was scared. Hoshi, I want you to look deep inside and decide if you want to put Malcolm back into the cupboard, or if you want to jump off the cliff with him beside you."

Selea rose from the table and left the kitchen; Hoshi knew she had to do a lot of soul searching, so she went to the one place where she could think.

* * *

Malcolm awoke the next morning with a pounding head and feeling as if Porthos had decided to use his mouth as a bathroom. He risked a glance at the clock on the wall, wrong move! Not only did it cause a lance of pain to shoot through his eyeballs, but it also showed him he only had ½ hour to get to the conference centre for his presentation.

Malcolm scrambled into the shower, the hot water woke him up enough to remember his actions from the night previous.

_Bloody Hell! I can be such a Prat!_ Malcolm punched the shower wall in frustration cracking the decorative tile.

/Fuck/

_What in the hell am I going to do now? I'm in love with Hoshi and I ran out on her. Hoshi is going to kill me, or worse she'll never speak to me again_

Malcolm stumbled out of the bathroom, he shook his head at the sight of Billie and Judi wrapped around each other. Without waking the lovers Malcolm dressed and left the hotel room.

* * *

Leaving the zoo at 5:00 that evening Hoshi, still hadn't come to a decision on what to do about Malcolm. She knew that Malcolm was the man with whom she would like to take a chance on, but how exactly did he feel. Part of Hoshi was scared that he only saw her as another notch on his bedpost; another part hoped that he wanted the same things she did.

Gathering all her courage about her like a blanket, Hoshi decided she would just have to find out.

Hoshi literally ran into the blonde that had kissed Malcolm the night before,

"Oh, I'm sorry, wait your Ice's friend, umm Ho, Ho."

The small brunette from beside her spoke up, "Hoshi, her name is Hoshi Sato Billie. Please forgive her, she is a wonderful person once you get to know her, she just seems to be a calamity of nature when you first meet. I am Judi Spence and this is my life partner Billie Watson." Judi held out her hand, which Hoshi took automatically and shook.

Looking back and forth between the two women, Hoshi noticed the matching wedding bands, "A pleasure to meet you." Hoshi felt like she was two feet tall, she had been calling Malcolm and Billie every horrible name she could think of the night before, she felt like a heel.

"I think I should apologize to you Billie, I um,"

Billie threw back her head and laughed, "let me guess you thought Ice and I were slobbering all over each other am I right." At Hoshi's blush, Billie threw her arm around the smaller woman's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, in fact Judi and I were just about to have dinner, why don't you join us?"

Hoshi was undecided and glanced at Judi.

"Yes, please do join us. You can tell us about all the trouble Malcolm got into on Enterprise and we can tell you all about his misadventures with us."

Giggling gleefully the three women left the lobby arm in arm.

* * *

Malcolm sighed, as he exited the cab in front of the Bellwether, even though his presentation had received good feedback, he still felt that the day had been shit. He had tried throughout the day to contact Hoshi but every time he had called the hotel he had received the same answer, "Ms Sato is not in her room".

Malcolm had begun to worry that Hoshi had checked out of the hotel and gone back to Seattle. A little computer hacking had shown that Hoshi was still checked into the hotel in the penthouse suite. Malcolm decided to try and make up for his actions the night before, so on his way back to the hotel he had stopped by a florists.

Arms full of various flowers Malcolm made his way into the lobby, as he waited in the elevator, he heard Hoshi's distinctive giggle, as the doors closed he saw Hoshi flanked by Judi and Billie leaving the hotel.

_Oh bloody hell, I'm dead_

Still apprehensive about what his old friends would be telling Hoshi about him, Malcolm decided to go ahead with '_Operation Apologize for Being a Complete Ass'_.

Malcolm stopped off on his floor and grabbed a few necessities out of his luggage, getting back on the elevator he popped off the control panel. A few twisted wires later and he was getting off in the penthouse suite.

Malcolm distributed the flowers throughout the rooms, he laid the lavender, rosemary and freesia on the pillow in the bedroom that Hoshi had her things laid out in. He quickly placed candles around the sitting area and lit them, the scent of beeswax quickly filled the air, and placing a music disk into the player, the strains of Veyla came out of the audio system.

He heard the elevator ping as it arrived at the penthouse floor; looking around quickly Malcolm hid himself behind an Asian harem screen. He hoped it was a cleaning person coming into put chocolates on Hoshi's pillow, Malcolm felt a crinkle of paper in his pocket, damn he forgot to put out his apology. Risking a quick glance around the screen, he moved across the sitting room to Hoshi's bedroom, where he placed his apology under the flowers.

Malcolm heard the voices of Hoshi and Billie and realized he was trapped in Hoshi's bedroom like some kind of pervert. Panicking he dived into the closet just as Hoshi opened the door.

"I really don't know who would do this, it is lovely. Oh, they left a note." Hoshi read over the note and crumpled the paper before throwing it into the trash, "Well Malcolm Reed you are just going to have to think again." She huffed before leaving the room.

Malcolm groaned he had spent the whole afternoon drafting and redrafting that apology for Hoshi. Letting his head fall back against the wall Malcolm realized he could hear the conversation going on in the next room.

"As I said at earlier Hoshi, these folks have a very different system than we are used to. The women do run things and are in charge of their own lives, but are considered owned by masters." Judi laughed, "I can teach you about the customs and Billie can teach you the language, but neither of us has the temperament to do the job."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door; there was a muted discussion as their dinner was delivered.

"I just have one question, why can't someone from your organization do it?"

"I'll field this one Judi, frankly nobody has the linguistic skills to pull this off. The trade agreement is a top priority for Starfleet but they will only negotiate with someone who is willing to follow their traditions. We know from your logs that you have been involved in several negotiations that required you to, well"

Hoshi cut in, "Be a little less Starfleet and a lot more native."

The women laughed, as Billie continued, "Exactly, now we went over the type of dress you will be required to wear, now you will be submissive to the males around you up to a point. You are allowed to defend yourself and will not be held in any way accountable if you injure or kill your attacker. No one, and I mean no one has the right to lay a hand on you other than your owner, and then only if you have a contract that allows for it."

Billie stopped to take a bite to eat and Judi took up the narrative, "For this we will make you a five band, meaning you have ankle, wrist and throat bands. With your linguistic skills it will be obvious why you are so costly. Your master is an operative that we have already on the planet his name is Brandon Ives. He has been on planet for approximately six months, he will"

Malcolm came storming into the sitting area, "There is no way in hell I am going to allow that absolute wanker any where near Hoshi." He yelled, pointing his finger at Billie he announced, "If anybody is going to watch Hoshi's back it's going to be me."

With that announcement Malcolm sat down on the sofa beside Hoshi and reaching over he slipped her wine glass out of her hand and asked, "So where are we going?" taking a sip of the wine, Malcolm made a face.

He looked expectantly at all three women who were regarding him with various looks of astonishment on their faces.

Malcolm held up his hand in a surrendering motion, "I know it was bad form to be hiding in the closet, but when I was about to leave you lot all came waltzing in. What else was I to do?" He appealed to Hoshi, who without so much as a word walloped Malcolm up the side of the head. With that she got up and went into her bedroom, the click of the lock made everyone jump.

Billie and Judi yelled goodnight Hoshi and left quickly. Malcolm stared at the closed bedroom door and wondered how he got himself in these situations.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed, Sorry for taking so long to update

Disclaimer: Alas and Alack I do not own anything, but I do love playing in their backyard once and awhile

* * *

The next morning Hoshi came out of her bedroom determined to have it out once an for all with Malcolm, she really couldn't take this up and down in their supposed relationship any longer.

A loud reverberating snore stopped Hoshi in her tracks, looking over the back of the love seat she found Malcolm curled up in a little ball trying to fit his lanky form into a space more suited to Hoshi than him.

Hoshi wrinkled her nose; if Malcolm snored like that she wasn't sure if she wanted to get into a relationship with him, once again the sound rose from the love seat. Looking closer Hoshi realized that it wasn't Malcolm but Duchess who was snoring. Covering her mouth to stifle a giggle Hoshi backed away from the sofa.

Malcolm subconsciously hearing the sound of someone behind his sleeping body leaped off the love seat, conditioned by years at British Boys Boarding Schools, ready to defend himself.

Hoshi lost control of her giggles at the sight of a rumpled Malcolm standing in the middle of her sitting room, with his hair standing on end. Malcolm woke fully to the sound of Hoshi gasping for breath as she whooped in laughter.

"Umm, Hoshi please accept my apologies for spending the night on your sofa," Malcolm attempted to convey his apology at his ungentlemanly behavior the fact that Hoshi pointed a finger in his general direction and lost control again did not help his mood improve.

"Hoshi, would you mind telling me what you find so funny?" Malcolm inquired stiffly, even as he came around the sofa to stand in front of the laughing woman. Hoshi managed to get herself under control, giggling softly and wiping the tears from her face, she met Malcolm's eyes with her own.

Chestnut brown met with stormy blue, the air itself seem to pause, heat flared to combustion point without either saying a word. Malcolm leaned down and took Hoshi's lips in a soft kiss; her tongue darted out and caressed his bottom lip.

Malcolm groaned and deepened the kiss, his tongue driving into Hoshi's mouth, their harsh breathing was loud in the silent room. Hoshi was lost in the sensations of heat and wet that radiated out from her center, she moaned when Malcolm left off kissing her mouth and dragged his tongue to her ear, she shuddered as he nipped the soft skin behind her ear.

"Malcolm" Hoshi breathed as she moved her head to give him better access to her throat and neck.

The door chime brought the couple out of their haze of want, Hoshi's breasts were out of her nightgown, and Malcolm let his fingers slide one more time over the erect and aching flesh. Hoshi arched into his hand, "Let them come back later," she whispered, "I need you now."

Malcolm caught his breath; he never dreamed he would hear his greatest wish come out of those pouting lips. "Hoshi, are you sure?" Malcolm knew he was probably a fool to ask, but he wanted Hoshi for more than a quick shag, he wanted her for the long run.

Stepping back Hoshi held out her hand, licking her lips to take a moment to retain her courage, "Yes, yes I am"

Smiling the way a child does when they come down on his birthday to see tons of presents piled on the sideboard Malcolm grasped her hand; together they walked into the bedroom.

The sunlight gleamed through the soft cream curtains casting the room in a soft glow; Malcolm held his breath as Hoshi slipped out of her nightgown. Her skin was like pale cream, her hair a fan of dark silk across her shoulders.

Hoshi helped Malcolm slip out of his shirt; she ran an admiring hand over his defined chest and abdomen. Malcolm's breath hissed in as her soft exploring hand caused him to harden even further, his underwear restricting him painfully.

Malcolm clasped Hoshi around the waist and laid her on the bed, before straightening up and loosening his pants, Hoshi sat up and slipped her fingers inside the waistband of his boxers her finger tips gently caressing the aching head of his cock.

Suddenly Hoshi stilled and stared behind Malcolm at the doorway, a look of horrified embarrassment on her face.

Malcolm heard Judi call from the sitting area, "c'mon get decent you two, we haven't seen anything, yet." With that threat hanging in the air, Hoshi scrambled to grab something to put on.

Malcolm used every bit of his martial arts meditation training to calm himself enough so that he did not go into the other room and murder his two best mates.


End file.
